Advice Columnist
by sango-sama007
Summary: When the gang breaks up, they promise to meet again someday. Sango leaves for present day Tokyo to become an advice columnist. What happens when Miroku needs advice and writes to Sango?


Hey y'all. This is my 2nd FF, so cut me some slack if everyone is OOC and w/e. I never really finished my first one, so…just R&R.

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…I hate reading this at the beginning of each Fan fic.

This has a totally pointless beginning and will NEVER happen, but that's why it's called fan FICTION, right?

"It's over," said Inuyasha. "We've failed in everything we needed to do…We've lost all of the shards, we defeated barely any of those bastards and we've stayed together for a little while…and I think it's time we all get on with our lives…" he looked at Kagome. "In the way we choose." Kagome turned a shade of crimson. "I would only propose this once all hope was gone…and it is." Inuyasha was trying very hard to keep his composure.

Sango was sick of it. Sick of Kagome getting all of the attention from men. Especially hot men who had big swords…and kicked butt when fighting. All this time she had secretly admired Miroku, but never had the courage to tell him. Never, she thought. I can never tell him.

Sango **twitch**

Miroku reaches hand out for an obvious purpose

SangoSLAP !

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see their comrades fighting but once again.

"Miroku! You just can't control those "urges"!"

"I'm a man…I'm supposed to have those!"

"Well I'm sick of it, so why don't you hit on someone else!"

"This is one of the reasons that we're separating!" said Inuyasha irritated.

"It's ALL your fault!" continued Inuyasha. Something was definitely wrong. When he wasn't with Kagome, Inuyasha became more and irritable, especially since the shikon jewel was lost again. "Sango, Miroku! Can't you NOT fight for one day? If you hadn't fought so much…none of this would have happened! Especially…you Sango. All you're worried about is your brother! There are more important things than your brother! If you put more time and energy into finding the shards…and if you fought harder…maybe we'd still have them!"

"Inuyasha…" cooed Kagome. "It's not her fault…all of us have contributed to our loss."

"Listen, Kagome…you shut up!"

Kagome looked so sad and hurt that Inuyasha cursed and proclaimed that he needed to be alone. "SIT!" Yelled Kagome after him.

"Get out!" he yelled behind him. "I'll be back if I don't jump off of a cliff."

"Is he serious?" asked Sango with concern in her voice.

"I don't know," sighed Kagome. "I need to go find him and try to give him will to fight again. For now, my advice is for both of you to go to my time and stay there until I find you."

"Kagome, I'll go to your time…if HE doesn't follow," Sango pointed at Miroku.

"Sango?" Kagome and Miroku asked simultaneously.

"I'm leaving." Sango picked up all of she had…her cat, and her small bag. "…and I may never come back. I'm a failure to all of you."

A.N.—and now, with my magical author's powers, I will whisk Sango off to Kagome's time….WHHHIIISSSSKKKK! 

Sango walked through the busy streets uncertain of what was to come.

_I need to find a place to stay_.

"Hello?" Sango asked a man at a magazine stand. "Do you know where I can find a place to stay?"

"You lucky girl…the apartments down the street have an opening…One. Hurry now…those things go fast."

"Arigato gozaimasu," she thanked him, walking briskly in the direction he instructed her to.

After she got her room key, she started walking up to her room. There was a woman going down the stairs yelling at the man trailing after her.

"Listen, Paikay! Listen! We need you!"

"No! I get no respect, no pay, and no benefits! I QUIT!"

The woman slammed the door.

"Great. Where are we going to find an advice columnist on such short notice?" the man moaned.

_I need a job, too._ Thought Sango.

"I'd be happy to take the position."

The man looked up. "Prior experience?"

"Mother and Father killed…brother poss—um…I mean…brother held captive in another country…the love of my life never sees me."

"You've got the job!"

_Dear Advice Columnist,_

_I am having a problem. My daughter's cat died. She loves this cat. She has no friends…and this cat was her only companion. What should I tell her happened?_

_Clueless._

Sango looked down at the paper and scratched her head. She began typing.

_Dear Advice Columnist,_

_Sometimes it seems like everyone hates me. I have no one to really talk to and I feel so alone all the time. Is death the answer?_

_Hopeless_

After several letters of this sort, Sango came apon a very interesting letter. She read it at least three times and then read it once more.

_Dear Advice Columnist,_

_The love of my life just walked out of my life a little while ago. I don't know what to do! I have nothing left in my life. Please help me. Enclosed is my address if you would take it out of your precious time to write me back._

_Missing _

Dear Missing,

I can totally relate to you… in the fact that I feel there is no love left and nothing else to live for. The one I love only sees me as a sex object and refuses to see the real me. But I found a way. I found a will. I'm sure you will too. Would you like to have dinner and talk about it. Until now, I've had no friends since I moved here. Perhaps I've found one.

The Advice Columnist

A few weeks later, Sango found a letter with a time and place to meet this "Missing" character.

She pulled on her black trench coat, and pulled back her hair, tied back in a low tight ponytail with a single black ribbon. She wore a black skirt and sweater, put on her black hat, so that she was barely recognizable. She pulled up her collar to her coat to fend off the evening air and rain. If you didn't know her, you would have thought that she was a wandering stranger.

She arrived at the appropriate place at the correct time and waited, pulling her coat closer to her and waiting. She needed not wait very long before a male voice whispered from behind her, "Good Evening. Are you the advice columnist?"

She was surprised. The voice was so familiar…and so sexy…so reminiscent from the past. Surely it wasn't…

She nodded and followed the man.

Once they had reached another apartment, the man took Sango upstairs, unknowing of his guest.

The man took off his coat, and showed Sango into the dining room to a table which was set with candles and a fine meal. _He must have known it would be a woman, _thought Sango.

"May I take your coat?" asked Miroku, who was getting irritated that he could not see his Advice Columnist's face.

"I think…I think I should go…" said Sango, turning for the door.

"No! We have so much to talk about!"

"I'm sorry. I'll write you a letter."

Miroku grabbed Sango by the coat and turned her around. He put his hand on her hat.

"May I?"

Sango nodded helplessly.

Miroku pulled off the hat, and began unbuttoning the coat. Sango turned around so that he could remove it for her.

She turned around, and he took her chin in his hand. Sango cast her eyes to the floor.

"Listen, sama-sama, I did not want to see you again…"

"That's what you think? You think I see you as a sex object?"

"I…I…"

"Sango…how can you think that?"

Sango grabbed her coat and turned to leave. Miroku took hold of her sleeve.

"Don't leave…please…I've missed you…and I really do care for you and I DON'T see you as a sex object."

"If you do care, let me go," Sango said.

Miroku let go.

Sango took one last look at her sama-sama and left.

Three days later Sango received her regular stack of letters.

"Problems, problems, problems." Sango began out loud. "Everyone has problems! Whiners. Everyone has someone to complain to but me. And I have so much more to complain about and no one to listen."

"I'm willing to listen," Sango looked up from her desk and computer.

Miroku stood in her doorway, leaning on the doorpost.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME! I TOLD YOU TO LET…ME…GO!" Sango yelled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"But if I really cared, how could I let you go?"

Sango slammed the door.

"More letters…more complaints…more problems," grumbled Sango two days later.

"Hmmm…here's an interesting one…"

_Dear Advice Columnist,_

_Please…I need your help! I am having the worst week of my life. The girl of my dreams just told me to leave her…and if I cared to let her alone forever. This isn't possible because I really, really love her .She will never know, and I don't even think that she's trying to find out. Can she please forgive me for anything I've ever done to her?_

_Sad _

_P.S.—Sango, I love you…now and forever._

Sango cringed. "This guy won't leave me be."

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! Sango's telephone rang.

"I'm coming…I'm coming…"

Sango ambled over to the phone. "Who's calling at 2:00 in the morning?  
"Hello?"

"Hi…Sango?"

"Sama-sama. I told you…"

"No…listen…"

"I'm sick of listening! Listen to me!"

There was dead silence for a moment.

"I'm listening, Sango…Sango…"

There was more silence.

"Sango…"

He said her name so poetically…with such a respect and admiration. A respect that Sango had never heard from him or anyone else before.

"Sama-sama…I…"

She hung up the phone.

Sango was in bed again, and almost asleep when she thought of her brother.

"Oh, Koharu, where are you?" She said to no one, tears rolling down her cheeks.

There was a tap on the frame of her window and a figure crawled in. Sango was familiar with the scent that came with the figure.

"Sama-sama…will you never give up?"

"No, my sweet Sango. I am so sorry…"

Sango continued to cry.

"Sango…don't cry…" Miroku sat on the bed next to her, moving her bangs off of her forehead, and wiping a tear that was rolling down her cheek. He caressed her face with his hand, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Please…leave me…let me grieve alone…"

Miroku said nothing, but continued to stroke her hair gently. He brought his hand down her neck and down to the top of her chest, but stopped.

"I stop because I respect you…"

Sango put her hand on his and kissed it, pressing her face to it and taking in the housai's pleasant scent, then looked up into his loving eyes.

He bent down and asked her quietly, "you promise you won't slap me if I do something inappropriate?" Sango gave him a skeptical look. "What do you plan on doing?"

"This."

Miroku pressed his lips on Sango's. Sango couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. She fully gave in to the kiss. Her back arched and Miroku lie down next to her. Sango ran her fingers through his hair, and he ran his fingers down her neck.

Miroku pulled back.

"I'm sorry if I did anything just now to offend you San—"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Sango had pushed his lips on hers again. She tilted her head to the side and let her mouth fall slack a little bit. Miroku's did as well. Sango's tongue slid inside the Houshi mouth. Miroku was so astonished that he pulled back again. Houshi

Sango looked at him, astonished.

"Why…why…I thought that…"

Miroku stared back at her.

Sango continued. "I thought…that this was what you…wanted."

"But is it what you want?"

Sango smiled a bit. "If I didn't want this, would I do this?" She grabbed Miroku and rolled on top of him, looking him playfully.

Miroku opened his mouth, eyes wide with shock. Then he closed it, then opened it again.

"I guess if you didn't want this…then you wouldn't mind me doing…THIS!"

Miroku began to wrap his hands around Sango's back, and pulled his body up to hers.

"Wait…"

"What?" asked Sango, eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the experience. She tucked her head under his neck.

"I need some advice…"

"No time for jokes, now, sama-sama…"

"No…really…how does Sango like to spend a private evening with a monk?"

"Like this…" she once again let her lips make contact with his. Arms around each other, the duo fell asleep, not sure of what was to come.

There it is. I suck at endings…so R&R for the amateur FF writer!

Thanks! (If u like tell me, if u want more…etc…or if u want me to stop! **bows to readers** lol cya and thanks 4 yer time!)


End file.
